Uncharacteristic Domination
by KratosAurion97
Summary: Camilla often orally pleasures her dear brother while he remains locked in the Northern Fortress. But one night Corrin decides he wants everything from his scantily clad sister...
1. Chapter 1

Corrin awoke to the sound of his bedroom door opening, he sat up thinking it was one of his maids, instead he found his loving older sister Camilla entering his room with a devious smile on her face.

"Camilla? What are you doing here so late? You could get in trouble." Corrin worryingly asked.

"I know, but I just can't help myself anymore. I always think about how you're always here alone-needy and neglected. I'm here to help again." The princess replied gently.

Corrin smiled as he watched Camilla take off pieces of her armor.

"It's normally rude to watch your big sister undress, but you deserve to watch me, don't you Corrin?" Camilla purred.

The prince nodded, he pulled the blankets off and started stroking his own cock. He could tell by Camilla's expression that he surprised her with the fact he was sleeping nude, now she was joyfully watching as he pumped his hand down every in of his shaft as he watched her strip.

The woman soon had her armor, heeled boots, and her hair ornament off, she pulled off her corset hidden under armor, leaving her upper area bare, and leaving her in just her usual panties. She watched as he moved closer, Corrin was now at the edge of his bed with his dick pointed up at the ceiling. Camilla sank to her knees near the side of Corrin's bed, she was between his legs and right up against his cock. The woman moaned as he rubbed his cock against her face, "It's so warm, and hard! Were you thinking about me just now?"

"I was," He admitted, cheeks turning red.

"And what what was it you want from me when I was on your mind?"

"To be inside you," Corrin spoke, clearly guilty.

Camilla understood, she got down lower and pressed her soft lips against his plump balls. She began to suckle on his ball sack, giving it short licks while wrapping her lips gently around one of his nuts, she used one of her soft hands to reach up and firmly stroke his massive dick, wanting to totally coax his seed out.

Corrin watched as Camilla went to work, she purred as she made out with his sac, she was so thorough and loving in the way she lavished his balls. Corrin soon had his hand in her lavender hair as the busty princess licked and sucked on every inch of his ball sack, he felt her warm-wet saliva coating his balls as her tongue slithered eagerly across his testicles. He let her go for while, watching Camilla's hand rapidly slid up and down his cock, making him groan from both sensations on his groin. But while Corrin was wallowing in the pleasure, he felt a fiery urge to bend Camilla over and pound her until she gushed on his dick and screamed his name. Before he knew it, his sister's hand was replaced with her mouth, she was bobbing her head up and down his shaft with absolute ease and confidence. "It feels so good," Corrin murmured lustfully, feeling the delight of Camilla's wet mouth caressing every inch of his shaft, gazing at the purple head of hair bouncing in his lap.

His cock was nothing new to Camilla; she's given him birthday blowjobs, titty fucks, and handjobs. She was also great at taking his loads across her face and swallowing them down all for his enjoyment. "Deeper," He groaned, halting her rhythmic strokes to push her mouth down every inch of his dick with his hands.

Camilla held back a gag as he encouraged her to hold him in her throat, she held onto his thighs as she felt his hips bucking up. The woman was leaning further over into his lap to take his cock like this, the sound of his moans made Camilla decide to let him have his fun and gag her with his dick. She moaned intentionally around his thick shaft, sending rumbles down his cock and making him shiver. Camilla soon felt the grip of his hands loosening on her head, she quickly adjusted her posture back to how it was-with her peering up at him as she returned to give his dick firm, wet sucks with her mouth.

"You've always spoiled me, big sister. Even when it's freezing outside you make your way here just to please me."

Camilla took in his words and thought of a responses while she dragged her tongue all across his shaft, her lips remained tight around his thick rod, her nose hitting his pubes with each bob down. The buxom woman finally pulled off his cock and smiled at him with her response, "I do love to please you, Corrin; I love to suck you off, feel you cum on my face and tits, but I love making you happy and feel relaxed. Which is why I'll be offering up my pussy soon. I want you to feel completely satisfied once you finished inside my naughty hole."

Corrin didn't reply, he knew Camilla got some enjoyment out of the things they did, but he didn't realize she actually loved blowing him and everything else. The thought of creamping her pussy certainly sounded alluring, seeing her cunt gaping with his spunk was something he has dreamt of. But for now he placed his hands behind him on the mattress to prop himself while Camilla returned to bobbing her head steadily back and forth along his cock, giving him a warm friction to soak in. The dampness of her mouth was sending shivers down his spine, and his shaft got increasingly wet as Camilla slobbered on his cock. His balls were also getting a bit wet from her drool leaking down his length from her going all out and giving him a steady sucking.

Corrin's mind was starting to focus solely on the pleasure, he heard the wet slurping sound that came with a sloppy blowjob, Camilla was freely deepthroating him now, he felt his tip passing into her gullet as she took his whole cock into her mouth to lavish it. Each lick of her tongue and suck made Corrin that much closer to cumming, he was squeezing the blankets in his hands as he warned his big-assed sister that he was bursting.

Camilla slipped off of his dick once again, she curled her fingers around his length and started jacking him off madly with his tip pointed right at her plump boobs, she was well aware how much Corrin loved her big tits so she was happily letting him finish there this time around. It didn't take long to draw his seed out, she gasped as several thick lines of cum suddenly shot from his tip and landed on her perky breasts. Her neck, collarbone, and hanging tits were all covered in multiple streaks of white, she marveled how his cock could remain hard and how his balls were still full even after spilling a huge load like that.

"Can we do more, Camilla?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry, what we just did took up a lot of time. I'll come back tomorrow night and you can finally be inside me." She lamented, also deeply wanting to fuck.

The prince groaned as Camilla began to leave. She quickly gathered his cum off of her chest with her fingers and licked them clean before standing up, it almost seemed she was taunting him at this point. Corrin watched as the fully dressed Camilla left the room, he found himself staring at her usual panties that were always exposed to everyone's eyes, her ass looked so big and tight, he'd like nothing more than to rail her ass. But when the door was closed he was left with a throbbing erection and the mental image of his big sister's curvy form.

Corrn's hand curled around his shaft, he began to quickly pump his palm up and down his shaft again, groaning as he imagined himself ravaging both of his his sister's tight holes.

"Mmm," Camilla purred, she let Corrin's cock slip out of her mouth to savor the hot load of spunk he filled her mouth with. She made sure to get to Corrin's room a bit earlier tonight so she could suck him off and fuck all in the same evening. She swallowed down his load and gave the tip of his cock a warm kiss, "My, your dick always stays hard even after an orgasm. It must be the dragon blood in your veins." Camilla spoke, she stood up wearing only her skimpy panties. "I know I left you at a bad time last night, so to make it up to you I'm letting you fuck me for as long as you want tonight."

Corrin eagerly nodded, he followed his big sister over to his bed, he gazed at her rear in amazement; her plump butt was clad in a very thin black thong, even the strap residing between her cheeks wasn't even thick enough to completely cover her pink pucker. The young man settled on his knees behind Camilla once they were atop the bed, she wiggled her ass teasingly on her hands and knees. Corrin pulled her racy underwear down her thighs and all the way off her legs and feet, leaving her completely naked. "Did you wear this for me?" He asked about her undergarments curiously, speaking lightly as he admired her perky bottom and the pair of panties she had been wearing.

"I did. You stare at my fat ass so often, I thought I'd really make looking at it worth your time. I may even wear panties like that more often!" Camilla laughed.

That idea was a dangerous one, he didn't know what he'd do with himself if he saw Camilla every day wearing similar underwear that exposed her round ass cheeks. Corrin guided his cock right into his sister's slick pussy, groaning in delight as he felt the wetness soaking his length and the intense tightness gripping his shaft as he pushed deep. "It's so warm," Corrin moaned, beginning to roll his hips to drive his cock in and out of her hole.

"It feels wonderful, doesn't it? I remember when I was deflowered."

Corrin began make full thrusts, eagerly pushing his cock back and forth within her loving slit, feeling the warm wetness stroking his dick as he shoved into her. His hips moved excitedly as if on their own, Corrin held Camilla's hips tightly and looked straight down to focus on watching his shaft slide in and out of her pussy. The strange mix sensations of wetness, warmth, and tightness were all hitting the prince at once, he plunged his length into her cunt over and over, feeling her pussy clinging to his shaft he fucked her steadily. "It feels so good, Camilla, this was worth the wait!"

Camilla giggled, she was grateful he was enjoying himself, after all, she was the one who felt the worst for Corrin's living conditions. So if offering up her pussy gave him something to enjoy, then she'd do it for as long as he needed. The princess took every thrust her darling sibling gave her, his cock was slamming deep into her pussy with great need, her massive tits were hanging low and close to the mattress as they swayed back and forth from his thrusts. Camilla really did notice the greater size difference between the prince's cock compared to other mens'; Corrin's dick was a bit longer and much thicker than most people she had been bedddd by, as such he was filling her pussy up in a way that made her feel truly stretched out. He was fucking her so hard and steadily that there was nothing Camilla could coach him on, his pace was consistent and she was feeling all the delightful consequences from having her snatch pounded by a huge cock.

Camilla felt so wonderful and stuffed from having Corrin's cock shoving in and out of her sweet cunt, she also felt like she was at his mercy a bit, he was in control of the speed and force of the fucking while she was on her hands and knees with her gorgeous backside exposed to him. The busty woman felt her brother's fingers kneading and running curiously along her round rear cheeks as he kept slamming his cock deep into her.

Corrin was still pounding Camilla's pussy with his full strength, he was looking to pump her full of cum at some point but he was starting to wonder which hole he wanted to finish in. Out of nowhere he got the primal urge to pull out of Camilla's pussy and drive his dick deep into her puckered asshole. "I'm sorry," Corrin groaned, he pulled his cock out of her slit just before he slammed forward and plunged right into her asshole. Camilla whined his name from the sudden, searing anal penetration, he placed his hands back on her hips and gritted his teeth, slamming his hips forward madly with his cock pushing forward into her rear with an even more merciless speed than when he was in her pussy.

Camilla was leaning further into the bed now, her breasts were pushing against the mattress as she was enduring the hard assfuck. His cock was relentlessly ramming into her ass, she felt the pain from her backdoor being ravaged just a bit more than the warm pleasure underneath. It felt so good to be fucked like this-held steady and ravaged anally by a cock that already could fill her pussy to the brim. "Use me, Corrin," Camilla purred, "You deserve so much more from this world and my holes are just a couple of those things."

He could only grunt, his mind was intent on drilling her asshole until he came, but he did think on her words, the thought of her holes and body belonging to him was exhilarating to say the least. Finally, he could get back at her for all those times she let other men gawk at her full cleavage or her plump ass. "You're mine, Camilla," He growled, something dominate was growing inside of him as he repeatedly drove his shaft balls-deep in her rear with no signs of slowing down.

The royal siblings were thoroughly enjoying the anal fuck that took them both by surprise, Camilla was gasping and letting out drawn out whines while Corrin was grunting from the feeling of her anal passage working his cock over as he thrusted deep. The prince was focused on his pleasure, finding the tight friction from his length sliding within her anal walls to be a nice change from her mouth or hand. Her pussy was nice, but the overwhelming heat and tightness of her ass was exactly what he needed after sleeping in this cold room by himself for countless nights. He knew he'd get an earful for plunging into her backdoor without warning, but maybe Camilla would let him off easy considering how into the ravaging she clearly was.

Camilla was being fucked while a pleased smile was on her face, having her ass torn into was a bittersweet delight that was nice on occasion, she expected a loving fuck after this though. The worry of Corrin's stamina grew within her; after he blew his load deep into her perky ass he'd want more, and with how brutally he was pounding her sweet bottom, she didn't even know if she could walk back to the castle after this. His cock kept on slamming into her ass, sending shocks of sharp pleasure through her each time. her pussy was leaking so desperately that her thighs were completely soaked with her juices as her backdoor was carelessly pounded.

The pleasure was grand for Camilla now, she worked through the stretching pain and she was treated to a nice flow of pleasure each time Corrin hilted himself to his balls inside her ass. She kept repeating his name, letting herself be completely dominated by him even though she could take control of the situation and do things her way. The lavender-haired woman clenched Corrin's blanket in her hands, proudly taking his thrusts from behind. Each time he sheathed his cock in her back hole she felt closer to cumming, her asshole has never been roughly fucked to this degree, Camilla could feel a powerful release coming on.

Corrin was hammering his sister's tight butt with the same vigor as he started with, he had his hands on her ass cheeks and had them spread so he could watch his cock push in and out of her asshole. Her backdoor was gripping his length so fiercely that he wondered how much longer he really could last drilling her snug little hole at this pace. Corrin grabbed her arms and pulled her limbs straight back, keeping her on her knees and bent all the way forward as he desperately rammed his hips into her backside and anally fucked her hard.

"C-Corrin!" Camilla whined, a jet of clear juices fired from her urethra, she squirted hard from savage anal as the thrusts didn't stop, the princess quaked as her brother continued to slam his cock deep into her ass without mercy.

"Camilla!" He groaned soon after Camilla gushed, he drove his cock one final time into her ass after a series of quick, hard thrusts that pushed him over the edge. He lowered her onto the mattress and let arms go as his cock throbbed and he filled her ass with his potent load, Corrin slapped on of her rear cheeks and told her she belonged to him.

The wavy-haired woman picked herself up, getting back to a proper doggy style position, "Gods..." She moaned, feeling Corrin's cock jerking within her asshole multiple times, shooting potent cum into her ravaged ass.

After pumping most of his ample load inside her asshole, he pulled out and fired off a few more shots of spunk across her perky butt cheeks and her lower back. Corrin gasped as he finished, he let his cock slide in between her rear cheeks as they both enjoyed their orgasmic high. "I don't know what came over me, Camilla, I-" He rambled guiltily.

"Don't worry about it dear. Just warn me before you violate my ass next time."

Corrin laughed, but their sweet moment was broken when they heard an feminine voice going "U-uh...?"

Camilla and Corrin both looked up and over to see the bedroom door wide open, Felicia was standing in the doorway with a basket of fresh sheets placed at her feet that she was scheduled to swap out tonight. They watched as the lovely maid pulled one of her hands our from under her skirt, Felicia's fingers were slick with her own juices, making it clear she was enjoying watching the siblings fuck. Seeing Felicia like this gave Camilla a few ideas on how to relieve Corrin of his pent up lust.


	2. Felicia

"Yes... Yes~" Camilla's loud moans of joy filled Corrin's room and taunted Felicia.

The lovely maid stood and watched as Corrin laid over Camilla and outright ravaged her pussy. He was thrusting madly into Camilla's bare snatch, fucking her so carelessly and ruthlessly as if she was a spoil of war. Felicia had been recruited by the siblings after she saw them fucking, and for almost a week Felicia had been tasked with sucking Corrin off, eating creampies out of Camilla's holes, and stripping down so Corrin could pleasure his own cock to the sight of her nude body.

But in this time she had not been anally or vaginally penetrated by Corrin's cock. He fingered her butt the other day as a reward for sucking him off, but she wasn't able to cum from that and that left her only wanting more.

The maid didn't know why Corrin left her a virgin, but she was getting restless, she watched as Corrin buried his cock into Camilla's pussy one final time and filled the busty princess's pussy up with a hot load, Felicia bit her lip whined in frustration as Corrin pulled out of Camilla's hole and practically made her watch his load spill out of the princess's pussy.

"L-Lord Corrin," Felicia called out to her master.

"What is it," Corrin spoke, eager to see what his cute maid had to say. He got off the bed and turned to face Felicia as she stood an arm's length away from him.

"Do you want me to entertain you by eating your cum out of Lady Camilla, or would you rather claim me this evening?"

Corrin smirked, this last week had given the once reserved prince the confidence to be both girls' master. "I suppose you're up to the task, after all, I've even gotten you to the point where you will willingly eat my seed out of Camilla's ass."

Felicia nodded gratefully, "Absolutely! Watching you ravage each one of Lady Camilla's holes these last few days has been maddening."

Corrin closed the gap between them, he reached under Felicia's short skirt and cupped her crotch, delighted to find that she was going without panties, "Maybe I have restrained myself from ravaging you for too long." He spoke slowly, rubbing his palm up and down Felicia's sopping mound. He turned his head and saw Camilla beginning to sit up, "I want some privacy with Felicia," Corrin stated sternly.

"I understand dear brother... Just give me a few minutes to dress and I'll be off."

Corrin nodded and turned his attention back to Felicia, he urged her down to her knees. He chuckled when Felicia opened her month to take his cock, Corrin grabbed both sides of the maid's head and shoved his hips forward and slid his shaft across her tongue and down her throat.

Felicia's hands came up to grab Corrin's round butt as she knew she was in for a rough oral session.

"Gag for me," Corrin ordered, hips drawing back and pushing forward to begin a long series of thrusts. As the Prince plunged his dick into Felicia's hot mouth and pushed down her gullet with steady strokes, he instantly got his wish and made the lovely maid gag from sinking his girth into the right lining of her throat. He felt her fingers digging into his ass cheeks as he pounded her gullet, "You've improved; when we first started this you could barely deepthroat me, now you're taking a throat pounding like a good little servant."

The maid whined out of desperation, clutching onto Corrin's rear as she endured the violation of her mouth, to Felicia it felt right serving her prince this way, and she was waiting eagerly for the privilege to offer her other two holes to him. But right now all Felicia could do is keep her lips wrapped around Corrin's shaft as he worked his cock in and out of her clenching throat, she could feel her pussy leaking all over the stone floor-proof to just how badly she needed Corrin's dick in her.

The prince was looking down at his maid, he noticed she was drooling all over her clothed chest as he pumped his cock back and forth between her lips, his fingers threaded in between her pink locks of hair as his hips built up a steady back and forth rhythm. Corrin groaned as he savored the dampness of her mouth and the immense tightness of her gullet clenching around his shaft as he pushed eagerly into her throat. Her gags and whines only encouraged him to violate her mouth even rougher, Corrin shoved his hips forward in a non stop barrage to drill her throat, he enjoyed the pleasure he received for sure, but he also got a good bit of enjoyment from making Felicia choke on his dick.

"Glurk, glurk, glurk, glurk," Felicia heard herself gag wetly amidst the abuse of her mouth, the puddle of quim her pussy was producing was only getting bigger on the floor she was kneeling on, her eyes watered as she pushed on and willing allowed Corrin to pound her snug throat. At this point she'd do anything to finally get Corrin to fuck her; even if it meant serving him all night and giving him multiple releases before she got one.

The prince always had trouble lasting long with fucking Felicia's face, the delightful stimulation from his shaft sliding against her tongue and pursed lips coupled with sinking every inch of his rod into her clenching throat was more than enough to quickly bring him to orgasm. He gave a few more brutal thrusts down her throat, balls crudely smacking her chin as his steady strokes led him right to his peak. He stepped back, pulling his dick out of her mouth all together. "I think it's time we move further," Corrin growled, stroking his shaft furiously to finish himself off, watching Felicia gasp for breath as he drove himself to his climax.

Felicia tilted her head back and waited briefly for Corrin's load, she heard him swear before he took his hand off of his shaft, Felicia moaned as Corrin's tip fired off several spurts of seed across her face. She proudly took his jizz onto her cheeks, lips, nose, and forehead-feeling relieved the facefuck was over and that she didn't have to finish him off by hand like last attempt. Her tolerance for his roughness news certainly helped by the fact that she enjoyed everything Corrin did to her, as well as everything she had to do to his cock and his own hole.

"It's time for me to fuck you," Corrin growled, catching his breath after pumping that big load out across Felicia's face.

She quickly rose to her feet and noticed that Camilla had left the room at some point, she started to strip while Corrin climbed into his bed, the excitement grew inside the maid as she knew she was finally about to be fucked.

There was a feeling of sheer excitement running through Felicia as she laid back completely naked on Corrin's bed with her legs spread wide. She was a tad nervous offering her virgin pussy to Corrin, especially after how savagely he fucked Camilla's holes on a daily basis. Felicia gasped as Corri's cockhead pressed against her slit, the Prince was kneeling upright between her legs, using his position there to look over her entire body for once he started fucking her.

Corrin rolled his hips forward, sinking his tip into Felicia's slit and pushing right into her untouched hole, he heard the maid gasp sharply, he continued to push into her pussy until his shaft was sheathed fully inside her slick cunt. "I'll give you a minute."

"T-thank you milord!" Felicia stammered, taking her time to get used to her pussy being filled and stretched out by her first dick.

A few moments passed and Corrin reached down to grab Felicia's round hips, he began to slide his cock back and forth within his maid's virgin pussy, quickly gaining speed as his pushes into her turned into hard thrusts. It was absolutely amazing for the prince to claim a virgin; Camilla's holes were tight, but this was something even more intense, there was a thrill in being the first and probably the only man to stretch out the pink-haired girl's vagina, and that face boosted the once meek prince's ego tremendously.

"You feel so tight," Corrin moaned, hips slamming forward eagerly to drive his thick length into his servant's hot and wet hole, his eyes couldn't resist glancing every once and awhile at Felicia's full tits bouncing from the weight of his thrusts. While Felicia and her twin weren't incredibly busty like Camilla, they both had nice racks that he often stared at when both maids weren't looking. But now he could stare at Felicia's bare breasts as long as he wanted, as well as touch them and maybe even fuck them like he often does to his big sister's massive melons.

So soon after the initial sting of her hymen being broken, Felicia was enjoying all the pleasures of a thick, hot cock ramming into her pussy and stretching it out. The maid was wiggling in delight as she felt Corrin's dick pushing deep into her vagina, all her wants and needs were finally being met; she had Corrin fucking her hard now, and she could only think about the warm pressure building inside her. Felicia was incapable of forming any sentences, all she could do is moan sweetly amidst Corrin's heated strokes, her hands were down at her sides as she clutched the blankets, she managed to notice how Corrin was hungerly studying her body, she quickly learned she was just his bitch, and she'd never rise to be his equal.

But for Felicia that was alright; she knew Camilla was also just his whore, and in the end Felicia only wanted to serve Corrin after all. The pink-haired girl screamed happily as Corrin rapidly worked his cock into her, his length hitting all the right places as it shoved in and out of her leaking hole, "R-ravage me!" She stammered gleefully, wanting all the savagery that Corrin always fucked Camilla with.

Having a soft spot for his pink-haired maid, Corrin decided to give her what she asked for. With his cock still in her pussy, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms up before he leaned forward until he was laying on top of Felicia. He pinned her forearms on either side of her head as his hips started to crash down from above. The prince savagely shoved his dick into Felicia's tight snatch, drawing desperate joyful screams out of her lips by fucking her with everything he had.

"G-gods!" Felicia whined, legs spread wide as Corrin hammered downward into her, with each savage thrust of his cock, Felicia felt Corrin's balls smacking her cute little butthole. The maid's cheeks were bright red, Corrin had begun to nibble on her neck while keeping her arms pinned to the pillow, she was fully at his mercy, unable to do anything but soak in the pleasure from his dick pistioning in and out of her sopping cunt. Felicia continued to writhe beneath the prince and moan as his cock hit all the right places deep within her hot hole.

"Do you want my seed, my little whore?"

"Y-yes!" Felicia replied quickly and without thought, feeling herself pushed into a state of pure joy as Corrin's pounding of her pussy went on without slowing down.

Corrin gripped Felcia's wrists harder as he felt her pussy clamp down on his pistioning cock, the maid was wiggling beneath him as her orgasm ran its course. The Prince groaned into the girl's ear, capping off the steady fuck with a few more heavy pushes into the maid's tight cunt, he sheathed his rod inside his new fucktoy and spewed his hot load out inside her pussy.

Felicia cooed as she felt the multiple spurts of white hot jizz filling her pussy and shooting deep into her womb. She was just focused enough amidst her warm fulfilling climax to notice Corrin's tongue sliding against the side of her neck as he had effectively claimed her. "Milord?"

"What is it?" Corrin responded softly, his lust died down enough that it wasn't clouding his kind heart.

"Are you going to plow my butt tonight?" She asked timidly, excited at the thought of getting anally fucked, but still nervous after how he just ravaged her pussy.

"Of course," He said, kissing her neck before shifting his upper body so that he was face to face while laying on top of her. "But we should take a break." He watched Felicia nod and smile, he pulled himself off of her and laid by her side.

"Good morning Lord Corrin, I couldn't find Felicia this morning so it's just me waking you today-" Flora spoke, unable to finish her sentence as she entered Corrin's room within the Northern Fortress. She stared in shock and confusion as she saw Felicia sleeping in their master's bed and snuggling up against his chest.

Flora looked at the floor and saw both of their usual clothes scattered on the floor, proving to her that the pair had been up to filthy activities the night before. The blue-haired maid slowly stepped backwards and quietly closed the door, leaving as if she hadn't even been there.


End file.
